Singleplayer Mode
Singleplayer is the mode in which nearly all of the actual plot takes place in. The game is played in an open world environment consisting of 2D paths that link and intersect with each other by way of an overhead map, and each individual path in the game between cities and other important areas is an exploration level with enemies, treasures and hidden areas and paths to go through. Though there are rarely any specific objectives besides getting to the other side of the path alive, players are graded for their performance on every individual path on factors including completion time, enemies KO'd, damage taken and secrets/items discovered. If the player happens to get the highest possible grade on a path, they are awarded with the option to skip that specific path next time their route leads through it, if they so choose. Between paths are cities and other settlements, where the player can stock up on helpful items, increase stats and abilities, play diversionary activities for rings and rare items, and accept missions from the populace for rewards, plot advancement and additional paths to travel through. While these places are generally peaceful and law-enforced, sometimes the player may be ambushed in certain areas, or a fight or other criminal activity occurs nearby that the player can break up if they choose to. When an actual mission is accepted, the player must move to a starting area somewhere in the map (though sometimes the starting area is right where you're standing, eliminating the need), at which point the player must traverse through the immediate area and complete a set objective of some sort - for these missions players aren't graded on a by-path basis, but rather for the entirety of the area in which the missions take place in. In Singleplayer, Psi does not start with all of his default abilities, and has to earn them throughout the course of the earlier parts of the game. This is not necessarily to limit the player, but to gradually introduce them to the general character mechanics one at a time where they're appropriate. Once Psi's abilites are unlocked, they remain for the rest of the game and any subsequent playthroughs, and eventually add up to the exact extent of his abilities in Multiplayer when properly balanced. Psi alone is the only one affected by this - other characters already have the entirety of their moves arsenal when they're unlocked as partners, and do not need to be trained. Once Psi's flight abilities have been trained far enough, he alone can take to the skies during city-to-city travel by picking up great speed and leaving the ground, flying over the space between paths to cut corners and head directly for his destination by way of a Shmup minigame. Like he can on the ground, Psi can cast chargable TK Pulse projectiles at enemies to attack from a distance (and can even be aimed just the same), but he can also perform a charging melee attack that causes him to dive in a beeline towards his enemy of choice, getting in close and kicking them into submission. However, Psi isn't a natural flier, and needs to fly through strategically placed boost rings in the sky to keep his momentum up - otherwise he falls from the sky onto the nearest segment of traversable path, taking heavy damage in the process. Main Story Missions NOTE: The following is a '''heavily abridged' indication of what the full campaign has to offer'' - once the story is fully set in stone, each entry here will be given its own individual page, and be rewritten in much greater detail. Also note that due to the somewhat free-roaming nature of the game, some missions and sagas may potentially be completable in an order entirely different to the way they're ordered here. Rise and Shine Psi awakens for the first time in his new body, having been saved from serious injury after falling and sliding down the nearby mountainside unconcious. Without any comprehension or memory of what happened to him, Psi takes it out on his rescuer, a now-unnamed woman who is revealed to be a fellow Intimidator later into the game. This stage serves as a tutorial for very basic combat moves and other gameplay essentials, and transitions from an opening fight scene to a trek through the woods to a nearby train station, where the woman offers to take Psi into the city while he tries to figure out what happened to him. Showing the Ropes BL guides Psi through the town from what he remembers of it, introducing most of the core concepts of travelling and important facilities you can expect to find in most major cities. Some of the places showcased include Metal Coat's shop (during which Psi accidentally offends him, causing him to be removed from the shop and jacking all of the prices for Psi alone up to unreasonable levels for most future visits), the infirmary (mostly because of the injuries sustained when MC removed them by force), and the local dojo (mostly because Psi doesn't know how to fight well, least of all with his new body - the player is taught the more advanced areas of combat here, as well as being given the ability to use Deception-esque attacks). After the player has seen all of his tasks through, they bump into Artemis, who speaks as if he knows them but claims ignorance when he realizes Psi doesn't recognise him.